Birthdays
by Alphatigress
Summary: Robin's been feeling down, his team is worried. One-shot


It was a normal day at the Titans' tower; nothing was amiss in Jump City so the team was spending their day quietly, or at least quietly for them. Raven was attempting to read her newest novel while blocking out the sounds of Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over their video game which had, at some point, turned into a fighting match as to who could fix the now broken game controllers. Robin was listening to his music, head phones plugged in and bobbing to the rhythm that was so loud the speakers, though silent, were shaking. Last, but not least, Starfire was making Silky a new treat, as he was the only one besides herself who actually liked her cooking.

Raven and Starfire both kept peeking glances at Robin, while he was keeping up the appearance of everything being normal, well enough that Beast Boy and Cyborg had no clue as to anything being amiss, both Raven and Starfire had noticed small aspects of the Boy Wonder that seemed slightly off.

Neither could really say for sure what was wrong or what exactly clued them in but they both knew there was _something _going on, Robin seemed more withdrawn and less talkative than normal. Finally the two had enough and cornered Robin as he shut the door of the fridge currently pertaining blue furred meat, he thought.

"Robin," Raven looked at him directly, floating a little off the ground as she did so, "what's wrong?"

Starfire nodded her head rapidly in agreement, "Yes, friend Robin, what is the problem? Have we done something to cause you the grief?"

Looking between the two Robin sighed, "You guys didn't do anything, it's nothing, really, it's stupid, not important, I shouldn't expect anything, he's probably forgotten anyhow."

Robin slowly trudged to his room, ignoring the looks his team, even Cyborg and Beast Boy, were giving him.

"Dudes," Beast Boy looked at the girls, "what was that about?"

Starfire stared sorrowfully in the direction Robin had disappeared to, "I do not know. Friend Robin is sad but he says he is the okay."

Raven stayed silent before suddenly her head snapped up, "Robin said that is was nothing _we _had done to make him like this, but he never actually said that he _wasn't _upset, merely that it was stupid and unimportant. He also mentioned someone, something about how 'he's probably forgotten' whoever this 'he' is, he's the reason Robin is acting strangely."

Starfire's eyes widened, "Friend Raven is correct, but we do not know who it is friend Robin speaks of."

Cyborg spoke up, "I don't think we should do anything."

Beast Boy looked at him scandalized, "_WHAT!?_ Cy, you think we should just leave him all upset like this and just go on our merry way? That's messed up dude."

Cyborg shook his head, "That isn't what I mean, of course we should try and cheer him up, I mean we shouldn't try and figure out who did this and try to fix it, it isn't our place. BB, it isn't like you want us to return you to go to the Doom Patrol and try and have them take you back so you can be with you 'family' right? Same for me, I would hate you if you tried to bring my dad here and fix things between us.

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'd hate that, like how Raven would hate us trying to get her to do father daughter stuff with Trigon or leaving Starfire on Tamarah."

Suddenly Raven spoke up, "Do you think that's what's wrong with Robin?"

Starfire looked at her confused, "What do you mean friend Raven?"

Raven pulled back her hood, "Like what Beast Boy and Cyborg said, we would all hate to have someone interfere with our pasts before the Teen Titans, what if whatever is bothering Robin is something about his time with his mentor before the team, what did you say he was called, Batman?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he took on a distinctive fan boy type aura, "Batman is only the most coolest and awesome superhero ever, he's even better than Robin at fighting and sneaking up on people and stuff. He lives in Gotham City, the city with the highest crime rate in the entire United States. The criminals he fights every day are ten times worse than our worst criminals, even so I heard that his glare can make even the worst criminals, that aren't insane, pee their pants just by seeing it."

Cyborg cut off Beast Boy before he could say any more, "Long story short, Batman is one of the best heroes out there, along with Superman and Wonder Woman, only he doesn't have any super powers, like Robin. But it doesn't matter, like I said, this is Robin's problem, we shouldn't try and get in the way."

The team nodded in reluctant acceptance and left Robin to deal with whatever was bothering him in his own way. The day passed slowly and Robin eventually came out for dinner, silently eating some of the pizza they had ordered, when he was done he sighed and sat down on the couch, ignoring the concerned stares of his teammates.

Suddenly, from the shadows the dying sunlight shed off, a dark figure stepped forward to stand behind the couch. The team jolted and jumped into attack positions, trying to figure out how he had breached their defences, just as they were about to attack they froze, noticing that Robin was still sitting on the couch and had merely turned to face the shadowy figure.

Robin stared at the figure, finally he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

The shadow spoke, his voice low and scratchy, "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

Robin flushed slightly and nodded, with that the figure stepped forward into the light and they realized he who he was, it was none other than Batman himself, in all his intimidating glory.

He quickly scanned Robin's teammates and whenever his eyes landed on them they shivered slightly, even Raven. He finally rested his eyes on Robin and the cold, intimidating and glaring eyes softened.

Bringing a hand out from beneath his cape Batman tossed a small package to the Boy Wonder, "A father never forgets Robin, remember that."

Robin smiled at him and nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

The team was frozen in shock, they had known Batman was Robin's mentor, but his father?

Batman ignored the stunned expressions of the Teen Titans and nodded, "Happy Birthday, son."

With that he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.


End file.
